


Rhack Oneshots

by Dentss



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dentss/pseuds/Dentss
Summary: Idk if these even count as oneshots but this is just a collection of little Rhack things I write every now and then.





	Rhack Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> just finished episode 5 chapter 3 now i need something to make me feel better and not sob so here's somethin shitty
> 
> edit 16/5/2019: my dumb ass forgot the planet they overlook is Elpis, not Pandora. My bad lmao, changed it now

     Early morning coffee already set upon the desk, office bathed in the light of stars and distant milkyways, two Hyperion higher-ups found their way up towards the window. A familiar sight was set before them but the younger of the two was clearly more interested in the view of Elpis than his companion, who instead stood at his side with a hand around his waist, having grabbed and started on his coffee.

     The consistent admiration Rhys had for the view had always made Jack crack a smile. It was adorable to him. Pointless, yes, but certainly adorable and he couldn't exactly be mad at the other for enjoying something like a view. Jack did oftentimes give a soft remark, hinting that he wasn't as intrigued as the other. Today he had a far sweeter way to hurry his partner and so he held Rhys close, squeezing his side softly.

     "C'mon Rhysie, not long before today's work piles in. Busy day, I'd like to spend a little time with you." Jack turned his head to press it to the side of Rhys' and he smiled gently against the other's skin, enjoying the softness and the way it heated with a subtle blush.

     "Y-yeah. Haha, it's just really pretty..." a response Jack had heard before slipped from the smooth-skinned male before the two made their way to his chair. Yellow of course, soft and large, certainly not something alien to the pair.

     For at least an hour, Rhys sat on the older man's lap comfortably, arms wrapped around his shoulders. The two would plant soft and sleepy kisses to each other's lips, murmuring small words and 'I love you's and pressing as close as they could manage until Rhys accidentally fell asleep again, head on Jack's shoulder. He wouldn't move Rhys, he wouldn't for a while. It was comfortable this way. Jack liked that.


End file.
